


What She Wanted

by LadyBrooke



Category: Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Gen, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Jo writes her family’s story, and she gains the money and renown of being a recognized author.





	What She Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fic Promptly, prompt "Little Women, Jo March, this isn't what she wanted".

Jo writes her family’s story, and she gains the money and renown of being a recognized author.

She should be happy about this, that she has made money with her writing, enough that they don’t have to worry about money for a while at least.

But she knows that their story is compelling because of Beth’s death. Betty had been the best of them, and the story of her death was the tragedy that all great stories had.

She had wanted to make money with her writing, but she had never wanted to make money off her own painful tragedies.


End file.
